


Dressed to Kill

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [104]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bondlock, Fine Dining, Guns, James done goofed, M/M, Trapped, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James doesn't know why Q left MI6 for the States, but he's determined to get him back.</p><p>Meanwhile, Q's trying to work undercover in Moriarty's crime network. And he does not need James blowing his cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed to Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Bond knows that Q is extremely fed up with him not returning the weapons intact so he gets scared when R or a minion tells him that Q is packing and no one knows when he’ll be back. Bond thinks he quitted, finds him in America, and is desperate to make Q return to MI6 and unknowingly ruins Qs undercover mission with one of Moriarity’s intelligent dealers. —anon

James couldn’t help it, he might have panicked when he was told that “Q left for the States.” To be fair, R should have known better than to simply mention Q’s departure to an unstable 00 agent who was more or less attached to said Quartermaster. It was a recipe for disaster.

Looking back, James had no clue how he was able to get a flight to Washington D.C. on such short notice. Or how he knew Q would be in D.C.

At the time, he hardly cared. He was too busy trying to figure out how he was going to get Q back to MI6.

Had the Quartermaster left because of him? Sure, Q had made a fuss whenever James returned equipment damaged (if at all), but not _all_ of those instances were completely James’s fault. Honestly, it’s not like he _planned_ to feed his gun to a komodo dragon.

James would have to simply ask Q what the matter was when he found him.

In hindsight, James was able to find Q alarmingly quickly. Especially for someone who had no help from MI6 in this particular endeavor (no doubt M would have strong words for him, but James couldn’t truly give a damn in that moment).

Q was having dinner. Correction, Q was having dinner in an establishment that _James_ was familiar with. What James wasn’t familiar with, however, was Q in a well-tailored suit, tie, and _no cardigan_. Q had even gone so far as to style his hair and wear contacts.

And James didn’t know how it made him feel.

But that didn’t matter. All that mattered was getting Q back to MI6, and James was not above using force.

Sliding into the chair next to Q effortlessly, James looked at Q, “Someone certainly knows how to clean up. You look good, Q.”

Q looked at James in alarm, “What are you doing here?” He whispered.

“I’m trying to get you to come back to MI6.” James nodded.

“Come back…damnit James, do you even know why I’m here?” Q shook his head, “Never mind, I don’t have time to explain. You need to leave, _now_.”

“Not without you, Q.”

“This is not a debate, James.” Q hissed, “And do _not_ call me Q here.”

“It’s not like I know your name.”

“I’m going by Oliver Quinby right now.”

“Going by…good god, Q, are you undercover?”

“ _Yes!”_ Q tried his best to keep his voice down, and appear calm, “Now please James, _leave_ , before—”

Of course, with their luck being the way that it was, it would appear that James would not be able to leave before Q’s unmentioned event occurred. Said event, of course, being that another man had entered the restaurant and began to walk towards their table. From a cursory glance, James could tell that the man was of military background like him: tall, strong build, short blond hair like James as well. Though, unlike James, the other man did not look like he wanted to be wearing a suit.

“Well, Oliver, I didn’t know you would be bringing a guest.” The newcomer nodded to Q as he sat down.

“It was quite the serendipitous meeting, actually.” Q responded, looking at James, “James, this is Colonel Moran.”

“Please, my army days are long behind me.” The other man smirked, “Just Sebastian will do.”

James didn’t need to be read in on Q’s mission to know just who he was speaking to. Just about everyone in MI6 knew about the Moriarty Syndicate, and just who Sebastian Moran was. What James didn’t understand though, was why Q was dealing with this man alone.

“Let’s not waste any time, shall we?” Moran snapped his fingers, summoning a waiter to the table to pour him a glass of wine. As the waiter poured his drink, the former Colonel watched James and Q, “How can I entertain MI6 today?”

It was then that James noticed the gun tucked in the waiter’s waistband. And the fact that every other patron in the restaurant seemed to be watching them carefully.

 _Damnit Q…_ James sighed, _Why did everything have to be complicated?_


End file.
